Yamoto smut
by bnswartzie
Summary: Smut


You climb back into bed after your bladder woke up up trying so hard to not wake your husband as you realize you aren't falling back to sleep any time soon. So you roll to your right side and watch so satisfying videos knowing it usually helps lull you back to sleep. When you hear a sleepy husky voice "Pouty? Why are you awake?" You whisper your apology "I'm sorry was my phone to bright? I'll stop watching videos. Go back to sleep Yamato." As you put your phone back on the side table you feel him move closer and before you can react he pulls your back flush to his chest with his arms around your waist. You both savor the warmth for a minute before you feel him pull away and before you can protest you feel him move your hair from your neck he buries his head into the crook of your neck. "Why are you awake _?" Yamoto question placing a couple kisses on your neck. You sigh contentedly "my bladder" you shrug. "Is that so, are you sure you just didn't subconsciously want me to play with you." His voice dripping like honey from his lips as he nips at your shoulder. "We have plans with everyone in the morning" you say meekly feeling the tightness in your core start to ball up. "We can be a little late" he suggests as his hands slide under your shirt his hands lazily move to your chest as his thumbs lazily draw circles and ghost over your nipples,when you arch back into him he nips at your ear and starts to kiss and suck down your jaw to your neck taking care to place a small hickey on the nape of your neck. You moan softly, he runs his hands down to you pj bottoms playing with the waistband before pulling them down. You feel him shift and his velvet hair slides between your thighs. Your stiffen "w-wait Yamoto we really should be getting back to sleep, we cant be late to brunch." He runs his tongue through your folds humming on disapproval "but I am just so hungry for something sweet, my favorite treat." He dramatically gasps "Pouty would you be so cruel to deny me that after you woke me up with your absence?" Before you can respond he begins licking your folds and then sucks on your clit making yournbsp; body move on it's own your hands dive into his hair moaning. "F-uck babe that isn't fair." You hiss through moans. He stops for a second and flicks your clit "watch your fucking mouth Pouty, who knew you knew that language" he teases knowing full well the sailor mouth you have on you. You sharply inhale at the stinging for just a moment before he starts licking and sucking at your clit and opening again, he uses his long slender middle finger to gently start working you as he continues sucking on your clit as his other hand kneads at your ass. You start to moan louder your panting and moans and the lewd slurping noises feel the room. "Goddamn, you taste better everytime I do this, you're juicier than and peach I've eaten." Yamoto moans as you lean back to palm his growing erection. Slowly stroking him he groans as he adds another finger to your pussy slowly stretching you and rubbing the spot you love so much. As you feel you orgasm peaking, and your moaning become louder "oh oh daddy! I'm going to cum!" When all at once he stops. "Tou whine in protest. He growls "what did you call me?" Tou search back and your eyes get wide when you remember "uhm...daddy?" You squeak out. He growls approvingly "look at me and say it again." He sucks on your clit releasing it with a pop. You moan looking down at his brown eyes "daddy that feels so good will you please let me cum". Yamoto growls and continues to finger your pussy and suck on your clit as you reach a new high you scream surely waking the neighbors, "fuuuuck daddy I am going to cum" He starts stroking your g-spot and using his thumb to rub your clit "cum for me kitten, tell everyone who you belong too." He says wantonly. "Daddy!" Is the only word you can say as your orgasm comes hard and fast making your squirt. Yamoto's eyes widen he's never made you squirt before, he also liked his new nickname from you. He slides himself up and strokes your cheek kissing your temple "Kitten? Are you okay? You've never came that hard before, that was amazing." He whispers his voice still dripping with lust. You slowly nod coming down from your high, you open your eyes slowly. "Can I have my favorite snack before bed daddy" you purr smiling innocently. When you feel him help you off the bed you slide to your knees in between his legs you help him discard his boxers his hand pulls yous hair into a messy ponytail "of course kitten what kind of daddy would I be to deny such a sweet request, but daddy has a request of his own tomorrow at brunch I want tou to wear that dress that goes to your mid thighs, and no panties" he hums.nbsp; You slowly wrap your mouth around the head of his cock and slowly start bobbing up and down stroking the base as your come back up swirling your tongue around the head. Eliciting a groan from him as you go back down he pushes your head a little bit and he holds you where you gag for just a moment and then releases your hair he holds your head "kitten, daddy needs to fick that throat of yours" you moan in approval and he starts thrusting in your mouth slowly at first building the pace, the room is filled with moans and groans his movements become sporadic "pouty kitten I am going to cum" he says releasing your head so you can pull off if you dont feel like swallowing his cum he's always been considerate about that but you slide your head back down he moans as he cums. You slide up making a show of licking the rest of his cum off of his head and off your lips. After hes done panting you both yawn. "We need to go back to sleep we have things to do in the morning" he slides over and helps you in the bed and wraps his arms around you kissing you softly and slowly "goodnight kitten I love you" you yawn "goodnight daddy I love you too."

The next morning its raining as you and Yamoto drive to the brunch listening to the sexual playlist thinking about what happened the night before. He reaches over and grabs your hand and kisses it and then he puts your hand on your thigh brushing your dress out of the way and he looks over out of his peripheral and lifts your dress and bites his bottom lip. "You know when I told you to not wear panties today I thought you were going to fight me on it,Pouty." You roll your eyes at the nickname and Huff trying to sound annoyed "what daddy wants daddy gets." Which rewards you with him pressing on your pubic bone and slightly rubbing your clit, you moan softly. He chuckles "you dont seem to be that annoyed. Be prepared to act normal in front of everyone." You pull up to the restaurant and Yamoto leans over brushing the hair out of your eyes and kisses you then jumps out and opens your door and holds a hand out to you and smirks are you "m'lady" and winks. You giggle and take his hand "why thank you good sir." As soon as you are out he pulls you against him your ass into his crotch and he whispers "I am going to make you cum sitting at the table in front of Saeki, Ren, Yuta and Kunihiko, yes I know Kunihiko thinks of himself as your uncle but they eye you like I dont see it. I want to show them you belong to me." You gasp and bit your lip "Yamoto, you are my only one." He turns you around and kisses you slowly "call me daddy or sir the rest of the day. And I am ordering for you." At that time Yuta walks out the door and yells "geez come on you two love birds it's still raining and we got the table!" Yamoto playfully spanks you and then holds your hand "you heard the man" he says with a sultry smile. He holds your hand as you walk to meet the guys. Once you get inside and reach the table Saeki is the first person to say something. "Heya honey, nice dress I bet it would look better on my floor." And flashes you smile, Yamoto wraps his arm around you and puts you in the corner bu the wall and himself. Ren then pouts and speaks up "oh come on Yamoto shes with you all the time share her." Yuta chimes in with the same pout "yeah" Kunihiko responds to them all "quit teasing them guys! _ you look great!" You flash a smile to them all and meekly say thanks. Yamoto just glares at them and sits beside you and puts his hand back on your thigh and slowly moves his hand towards your clit and his fingers brush against your clit as you are picking up the menu and your eyes get huge and you look quickly at the menu. While everyone else is talking you cant hear anything as you're too preoccupied with that is going on between your legs. "_? Did you decided what to get for a drink Saeki's voice interrupts your thoughts. Yamoto smirks "Yeah kitten did you decide?" You hate him for this but you also love it. "Yessir I did. Can I get the mimosa?" You flash him an innocent smile. As the waiter strolls over to the table Yamoto pushes harder on your clit making you bite your lip, he smirks "and she'll have the mimosa and an oj thanks." Kunihiko pulls a quote from Titanic "are you going to cut her meat for her too?" Yamoto kisses your temple he laughs "I just might". He slides a finger in when you started to seem a little immune to the clit rubbing you jump and your knee hits the table. Everyone looks over at you, Yuta asks worriedly "are you okay _?" Yamoto put on his concerned husband face "yeah, kitten are you okay?" You wanted to hit him but you just smile and say "yeah it was just a cold chill sorry about that all." However Saeki is eyeing you hard, you look down at your drink and take slug of the mimosa. Yamoto whispers softly "easy if you drink to much I'll have to take you home." You glare at him and take another gulp and stick your tongue out at him. Saeki smirks "I love feisty , waiter can you bring us another round of drinks?"nbsp; Yamoto glares at him. Yuta and Kunihiko cheers and are talking loudly as Yamoto starts to finger you roughly and whispers in a harsh tone "if you want to be a little brat I'll punish you when we get home." You swallow your last gulp of mimosa as the next one arrives you almost chug it to keep from making a scene of what's going on between your legs and Saeki keeps ordering you more and more mimosas and you'd be rude not to drink them, how many have you had in the past 20 minutes 4? 8? 10? Who knows all you know is you feel light headed and warm, and Yamoto looks absolutely pissed. He asks Yuta to stay with you while he pays the bill and pulls the car up, Yuta helps you stand up and when Ren sees that you look like a newborn baby deer he rushes over to help when you put your arms out and blurt out "I'm fine! I got this!". You most certainly don't have this as you start to fall, Yuta and Ren grab you before you hit the ground and help you get outside as Yamoto opens your side you look up at him as you slide in and smile "Hiiiii Daddy!!!" He sighs "hi kitten can you please sit in the car and put your seat belt on I want to talk to Yuta and Ren for just a moment." When Saeki walks out "There is honey! I was hoping she made it out here safe." Yamoto gently shuts the door and crosses over to him quickly shouting "How dare you continue to order her Mimosas?! You know she's a lightweight what would have happened if I hadn't been here, huh? We're supposed to be friends Saeki, and she's my wife as much as it's to all your dismay she picked me, we're happy however I cant ignore you undressing her with your eyes everytime she is around. Oh, and a mother thing she is not your honey." Saeki snickers "you're reading way too much into this Yamoto, I call every girl honey and undress her? Who would want a married woman when there are so many vibrant single women. I care about her like yuta and ren do nothing more." Yamoto's eyes flash angrily "you're a liar, if she pukes in the car you're paying for it to be cleaned." He walks back to the car and kisses your head as soon as he gets in and strokes your hair as you smile at him. Saeki, Yuta and Ren watch as you Yamoto pull away, Kunihiko walks out then "I'm glad hes getting her home she never could handle her liquor. Saeki what were you thinking buying her all those mimosas?" Yuta chimes in "and you just like the rest of us wish we had what they have and are still bummed that she chose him Instead of us."brYamoto wraps his arms around you and gets you out of the car, and that is when it happens you puke on his suit. He covers his mouth and then gets you inside "let's take a shower."


End file.
